Premonição
by Giby a hobbit
Summary: Esse texto faz parte do 2ºDesafio TG, Arwen e Legolas estão noivos, eles serãos felizes?


**Premonição**

**________________________________________________**

Giby a Hobbit

Rivendel estava em festa!

Representantes de todos os reinos élficos estavam presentes e trouxeram com eles seus melhores menestréis.

O noivado de Arwen e Legolas representava um marco para o povo élfico, a união de três de seus reinos.

Uma elfa de cabelos loiros e rosto delicado enchia o Salão de Fogo, sua voz melodiosa, aquecendo os corações dos presentes como uma manhã de primavera.

Idril Singollo era a melhor cantora da Floresta dourada, ela deslizava pelo salão, rodopiando e batendo palmas no ritmo da canção, seus delicados pés descalços tocavam o chão com tanta leveza que dava a impressão que ela poderia dançar sobre a superfície de um lago sem perturbar suas águas. O vestido azul claro, quase branco, de tecido leve, dava a ela um ar etéreo quase místico.

Ao terminar a canção, Idril agradeceu com uma reverencia e correu para junto dos menestréis, depois de trocar algumas rápidas palavras ela retornou ao centro do salão trazendo um pandeiro nas mãos.

A elfa começou a cantar uma valsa que falava do amor de dois elfos que viviam separados pelo mar, dançando e tocando o pandeiro ela convidava os casais a dançarem.

_"As paredes construídas entre nós, milhas nos separam,_

_contudo em nossos corações, nós compartilhamos do mesmo ideal..._

_Os sentimentos assim fortes, nós apenas devemos continuar,_

_sobre o nosso mundo mágico..."_

Ninguém comentava nada, mas todos acreditavam que a canção havia sido composta para o Senhor de Rivendell e sua amada esposa.

Lorde Elrond observava os casais valsando ao redor de Idril. _"É realmente uma jóia rara."_ Pensou o Lorde elfo. "_Haldir é um elfo de sorte por ter conquistado o coração de Idril._"

Elrond, ao lembrar o motivo da comemoração, voltou seus olhos para o casal que dançava alheio a tudo ao redor, tão compenetrados estavam um no outro, Arwen e Legolas estavam felizes, nos olhos um brilho especial que realçava a beleza do casal.

Mas algo perturbava Lorde Elrond, um sonho vinha se repetindo noite após noite nas ultimas semanas, nele Legolas era perseguido pelos gêmeos. Elladan se atirava sobre o Príncipe da Floresta das Trevas e Elrohir aproveita que o elfo loiro estava caído para ameaçá-lo com um punhal no pescoço.

"Ainda preocupado com aquele sonho tolo?" A voz encorpada de Glorfindel despertou Elrond.

A música havia cessado e agora os elfos estavam reunidos em pequenos grupos conversando animadamente. Muito próximo era possível escutar fragmentos da conversa entre O Rei Thranduil e os Senhores da Floresta Dourada:

"Devo concordar com minha esposa, mellon, 8 crianças são um exagero!"

"Por que não? Se Feanor teve 7, Legolas pode ter 8, é apenas 1 a mais."

Elrond sorriu ao perceber o teor da conversa, mas a preocupação com o sonho repetitivo ainda marcava o seu semblante, percebendo isso Glorfindel guiou o amigo para a varanda.

Ao chegar lá, Glorfindel riu.

"Acho que sua visão está se tornando realidade, mellon-nin." Indicou com um gesto de cabeça o gramado em frente.

Legolas corria sendo perseguido pelos gêmeos, Elladan, que estava mais próximo empurrou o príncipe derrubando-o de costas no chão. Elrohir, aproveitando a ação do irmão, montou sobre o elfo caído, sacou o punhal e pressionou-o no pescoço do loiro.

"Se você fizer minha irmãzinha sofrer...." Elrohir sorriu de forma diabólica. "Eu te transformo numa elfa." Disse enquanto levava o punhal abaixo da cintura do príncipe.

"Para com isso, Ro! Vai que esse punhal escorrega." Legolas empurra a arma com as duas mãos.

"Eu digo o mesmo!" Arwen deu um leve empurrão no irmão, Elrohir caiu de forma exagerada, provocando risos naqueles que presenciavam a cena. "Elfo bobo!" Ela fez uma careta para o irmão enquanto estendia a mão para o noivo.

"Não pense que vai se safar de nossa conversa, coisa loira." Gritou Elrohir ainda sentado no chão.

**X****xXx****x**

Os dois elfos foram para um dos jardins, o preferido de Arwen, ficava no centro de um labirinto feito de roseiras cuidadosamente aparadas, no jardim havia uma fonte, o som da água caindo combinava perfeitamente com a canção do vento nas folhas do roseiral e o canto dos pássaros.

Eles sentaram um dos bancos e ficaram olhando um para o outro, compenetrados em se admirar, era como se o tempo tivesse parado e nada mais existisse, apenas os dois, ali naquele jardim, de mãos dadas.

Legolas se sentia um podre elfo tomado de encanto por uma Maiar tal qual aconteceu com o seu antepassado.

Arwen mal podia acreditar que num lugar tão inóspito como a floresta das trevas poderia florescer um povo tão bravo e que seu príncipe fosse se tornar tão importante para ela.

Eles sorriram e o elfo trouxe as delicadas mãos de sua amada aos lábios, ele beijou suavemente as pontas dos dedos e depois a palma da mão. Ela sentiu arrepios com isso e sorriu de forma acanhada, inclinando o rosto e fazendo com que uma mecha do cabelo negro cobrisse o delicado rosto.

Legolas ajeitou o cabelo dela prendendo a mecha atrás da orelha fazendo uma leve caricia e deslizou os dedos pela face da elfa, tomou o delicado queixo e ergueu o rosto e começou a beijá-la, a princípio era apenas um roçar de lábios que aos poucos foi se tornando um beijo intenso, provar aquela boca era como saborear o mais raro vinho.

Eles se perderam naquele beijo, Arwen temeu e desejou que o tempo parasse como parou para Melian e Thingol.

**X****xXx****x**

Elrohir estava procurando Legolas e Arwen por toda a Rivendell.

"Ro, pára de ser chato, deixa os dois em paz..."

"Nem pensar, eu quero ter uma boa conversa com o esverdeado antes dele partir para a Floresta das Trevas."

"É exatamente por isso que você deve deixá-los em paz, depois de hoje eles só vão voltar a se ver daqui a um ano, quando as bodas se realizarem, deixe que eles aproveitem o tempo que têm." Elladan arrastou o irmão para dentro do salão onde a voz de Idril voltava a aquecer os corações dos presentes.

**X****xXx****x**

Um ano depois Rivendell estava se preparando para a grande festa. Novamente os salões estavam tomados pela música, pelos risos e as danças.

Representantes de todos os povos élficos da Terra-Média estavam presentes. A única comitiva que ainda não havia chegado era a de Mirkwood.

"Eles estão demorando demais!" Arwen andava de um lado para o outro torcendo as mãos. "Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa!"

"Calma maninha, os elfos de Mirkwood são guerreiros habilidosos, tenho pena dos orcs estúpidos que tentarem atrasar a coisa loira." Disse Elrohir.

"Pare de chamar o Legolas de coisa loira." Arwen tentou parecer irritada, mas mal conseguiu esconder o sorriso.

"Quer que a gente vá buscá-lo?" Elladan acariciou as costas da irmã. "Podemos trazer a coisa loira no laço."

"Até você, Dan!" Arwen riu.

"Não precisa se preocupar mais maninha, o douradinho acaba de chegar."

**X****xXx****x**

A comitiva de Mirkwood entrou no grande pátio central, o Rei e o Príncipe lideravam a comitiva, nenhum dos dois trazia qualquer ornamento que indicasse a sua posição e ambos usavam roupas de viagens iguais aos demais membros da comitiva. Mas a figura do Rei era tão imponente que era fácil notar que aquele não era um elfo qualquer, o príncipe era ofuscado pela figura do Rei, como criança que observa o mundo escondida atrás do pai.

Havia algo de errado com Legolas, ele parecia triste e abatido. Apeou do cavalo e ficou alguns instantes acariciando o pescoço do animal, por fim ele deu um doloroso suspiro e saiu à procura de sua noiva.

**X****xXx****x**

Thranduil sentou na confortável poltrona no gabinete de Elrond, imediatamente o elfo curador percebeu que o suspiro que o Rei deixou escapar traduzia muito mais que o cansaço da viagem. O Lorde de Rivendell serviu uma taça do melhor vinho da casa e esperou que o amigo estivesse pronto para falar.

Depois de alguns goles da bebida, Thranduil passou a observar a cor do vinho erguendo a taça contra a luz.

"Há algo de errado..." Falou.

Elrond limitou-se a ficar calado.

"Há pouco tempo Legolas estava tão feliz, sua alegria era tanta que fazia a Floresta das Trevas parecer a Floresta Dourada." Thranduil desviou o olhar da taça e encarou o amigo. "Mas um dia tudo mudou, ele se fechou para o mundo e as trevas voltaram a tomar Mirkwood."

Elrond franziu o cenho, mas continuou calado.

Thranduil deitou a taça na mesinha ao lado da poltrona e apoiou a cabeça do encosto fechando os olhos.

"Tentei conversar com ele mais de uma vez, mas Legolas se fechou completamente, não consigo tocá-lo. Ele repele todas as minhas tentativas de aproximação, recusa qualquer ajuda..." O Rei encarou o amigo novamente. "Sinto-me perdido. Isso é tão frustrante!"

"Legolas não deu nem uma pista do que está acontecendo?"

"Disse apenas que esperava que nossa amizade nunca fosse abalada."

Os dois elfos ficaram em silencio, tentando analisar essa parca pista.

De repente a porta do escritório se abriu num estrondo e uma elfa entrou correndo com o pânico estampado no rosto.

"Senhor, os gêmeos vão matar o príncipe!"

**X****xXx****x**

Legolas corria pelo pátio central sendo perseguido pelos gêmeos, quando Elladan estava próximo o suficiente ele se jogou sobre o príncipe, atirando-o ao chão, Elrohir aproveitou e montou sobre elfo, agarrou seus cabelos com força e apoio a adaga no pescoço de Legolas, mas foi impedido de concluir seu objetivo. Glorfindel agarrou o elfo moreno e atirou-o para longe, com apenas um olhar o matador de Balrogs fez com que o outro gêmeo se afastasse. Glorfindel ajudou Legolas a se levantar e se preocupou ao ver um filete de sangue escorrer do pescoço do príncipe.

"Que tipo de insanidade tomou conta de suas mentes?" Perguntou Glorfindel encarando os gêmeos.

"Havíamos avisado! Se essa coisa loira fizesse nossa irmãzinha sofrer acabaríamos com ele." Gritou Elrohir.

"Acaso acham que fratricídio é uma boa maneira de cumprir essa promessa? Tudo que vocês aprenderam sobre a história dos Noldor não foi o bastante para preveni-los sobre essa prática?"

"Aceitaremos de bom grado a punição dos Valar." Rebateu Elladan.

"Crianças tolas!" Gritou Glorfindel com o pulso em riste.

"Basta." Arwen se aproximou, seu belo rosto estava banhado pelas lágrimas. "Lorde Glorfindel tem razão, não vale a pena condenar nosso povo novamente por alguém como ele." Arwen encarou Legolas e a frieza do seu olhar feriu, mas que a adaga de Elrohir. "Tenho pena do povo de Mirkwood por ter você como soberano." Dizendo isso ela atirou a aliança que eles haviam trocado um ano antes no rosto do ex-noivo e saiu acompanhada pelos irmãos.

Legolas abaixou e pegou a aliança, tirou a que ele usava e entregou a Glorfindel.

"Providencie os procedimentos adequados, por favor, estarei esperando pelo meu pai nos portões de Rivendel."

**X****xXx****x**

A comitiva retornou a Mirkwood naquele mesmo dia.

Ninguém conseguiu entender porque Legolas tinha desmanchado o compromisso no dia do matrimonio.

Passados alguns dias da chegada a Floresta das Trevas, Thranduil decidiu descobrir a verdade, o Rei entrou no quarto do filho. Legolas estava deitado, mas não estava dormindo, o pai deitou–se ao lado do filho e puxou para que ele deitasse em seu colo.

"Por quê?" Perguntou ao filho.

"Porque o destino dela não é ao meu lado, ela ainda não sabe disso. Um primeiro momento ela vai desprezar aquele que lhe esta destinado, mas depois Arwen abrirá mão de algo muito valioso para ficar ao lado de ser verdadeiro amor."

"Explique melhor esquilinho, sem entender eu não posso te ajudar."

"Ninguém pode me ajudar Adar. É o destino."

O rei segurou o filho pelos ombros e afastou-o um pouco para olhar em seus olhos.

"Então, apenas abra seu coração. Eu estou aqui para te ouvir e apoiar."

Legolas abraçou o pai e depois de uns instantes contou o motivo de ter desistido do seu grande amor.

**X****xXx****x**

Muitos anos se passaram, a era dos elfo chegava a seu fim, o Um foi destruído e o Rei dos homens retornou.

O casamento de Arwen e Aragorn era um marco, indicava a libertação da Terra-Média.

Legolas estava sentado numa mesa com seu ruidoso amigo Gimli, o anão contava pela enésima vez a visita a Lothlorien.

"Ei, elfo." Chamou o anão. "Tem dois elfos iguais te encarando."

Legolas olhou na direção indicada pelo anão, os gêmeos de Rivendel chamaram-no com gestos. O Príncipe de Mirkwood pediu licença e foi ao encontro deles e em seguida os três afastaram-se do burburinho da festa.

Quando se afastaram o suficiente os gêmeos pararam. Elladan cutucou o irmão.

"Fala."

"Por que eu tenho que começar falando? Você também estava envolvido." Retrucou Elrohir.

"Porque você é mais estourado."

Elrohir suspirou.

"Queremos te pedir desculpas." Disse enfim.

Legolas franziu o cenho.

"Queremos nos desculpar por tudo que fizemos no dia em que seu noivado com Arwen terminou" Falou Elladan apoiando as mãos nos ombros do irmão.

"Agimos como dois idiotas, se Glorfindel não tivesse me impedido talvez não tivéssemos o que comemorar hoje."

"Você está superestimando a minha contribuição na Comitiva do Anel, se você tivesse concluído o ato, outro elfo seria escolhido para integrar a comitiva, Lorde Glorfindel, por exemplo."

"Mesmo assim. Fomos dois estúpidos!" Elrohir gesticulava enquanto falava.

"Não tínhamos o direito de julgá-lo, fomos os responsáveis por você e seu pai terem ficado tantos anos afastados de Rivendel." Completou Elladan.

"Isso tudo é passado, o que importa é o presente, é ver que Arwen está feliz ao lado de sua verdadeira alma gêmea." Legolas tentou ponderar, mas diante do olhar desolado dos gêmeos decidiu aceitar as desculpas. "Não vejo necessidade para isso, mas em troca da retomada da amizade entre nossas famílias, eu perdôo vocês."

Os gêmeos abraçaram o amigo, felizes por esse triste capítulo estar encerrado.

Neste momento o Rei e a Rainha de Gondor se aproximaram.

"A Rainha deseja uma audiência com o requisitado Príncipe de Mirkwood" Aragorn arrastou os gêmeos pelos braços. "Vou manter esses dois ocupados para que vocês possam conversar." Ele piscou para a esposa e se afastou levando os gêmeos consigo.

O silêncio envolveu os dois elfos.

"Legolas, eu queria me desculpar por..."

"Por favor, não peça desculpas." Pediu Legolas.

"Então eu vou te agradecer." Arwen sorriu. "Por você ter permitido que eu pudesse me casar hoje, mesmo que eu não tenha entendido na época, muito obrigada por tudo." Arwen abraçou o amigo. "Nem todas as Eras serão o bastante para expressar minha gratidão." A Rainha encarou o amigo e seus olhos ficaram margeados com lagrimas de felicidade, ela deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa e, com um sorriso nos lábios, partiu.

Legolas sorriu observando a Rainha se afastar ele fechou os olhos e recordou a visão que teve às vésperas de seu matrimonio com Arwen.

_Legolas caminhava por uma floresta, eles não conhecia aquela mata, em todas as suas andanças pela Terra-Média nunca havia estado naquele lugar._

_Era uma floresta viva, o verde das árvores e o colorido das flores formavam um quadro magnífico e os raios de sol que escapavam das copas das árvores davam à cena um ar bucólico._

_Legolas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto uma suave brisa lhe acariciava o rosto. _

_Quando voltou a abri-los seu coração falhou uma batida Lúthien estava na sua frente. Ela dançava pela floresta ao som dos cantos dos pássaros, rodopiando entre as árvores erguendo as mãos aos céus como se estivesse saudando o beleza era incomparável, os olhos brilhavam com estralas e um sorriso iluminava o seu rosto._

_O príncipe de Mirkwood ficou paralisado diante daquela visão, antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação Beren saiu de traz de uma árvore. Assustada Lúthien parou de dançar e encarou o humano._

_Eles se olharam por um longo tempo e nesse tempo a floresta silenciou. _

_Como que despertos de um transe Elfa e humano se aproximaram lentamente. Beren e Lúthien estenderam as mãos e no instante que elas se tocaram Beren se transformou em Aragorn e Lúthien em Arwen...._

Legolas voltou de suas memória, ele ainda sentia uma pontada de dor ao ver Arwen e Aragorn juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo o príncipe de Mirkwood estava feliz, pois finalmente sua premunição havia se tornado realidade.

**FIM**

Nota: (1) Refrão da musica Magical World - Blackmore's Night

Walls built between us,

Miles seperate us,

Yet in our hearts, we share the same dream...

Feelings so strong,

We just must carry on,

On to our Magical World...

Link para vídeo no YouTube

.com/watch?v=gt5O0Ay-v04

Obs: Se vocês querem saber como é a Idril é só olhar para a vocalista loira.

Review da autora:

Oi povo, sei que ando desaparecida, peço desculpas por isso. Ando meio bloqueada para escrever, as idéias aparecem em conta gotas e sempre para fics diferentes, histórias e universos diferentes...

Mas eu continuo tentando, me aguardem qualquer hora eu volto a escrever!

Enquanto isso, deixo com vocês... Premonição.

Essa fic faz parte do Segundo Desafio Tolkien Group, o Desafio de Amigo Secreto. Cada participante pedia uma fic escolhendo o tema , os personagens e , em alguns casos alguma situação que queria ver retratada na fic e o seu amigo secreto deveria escrevê-la.

Esse Desafio foi realmente um desafio, muitos ficaram com personagens que não estavam acostumados a trabalhar e/ou estilos diferentes dos seus, ou ainda a situação pedida gerou dificuldade.

Esse foi o meu caso, fui amiga secreta da Vick e ela fez o seguinte pedido:

_**Gênero: Drama ou Romance  
Personagens: (adivinha! adivinha!) Legolas Greenleaf e Arwen  
Undomiel. Qualquer personagem pode aparecer, desde que os elfinhos lindos aí se beijem muito hauahaua.  
Observações: quero que se passe antes ou depois da guerra do anel, não durante :) O final fica a critério da minha amiga secreta hahauaha!**_

Bem como já expliquei o problema foi a situação, acredito que a Arwen fica perfeita com o Aragorn, não consigo imaginá-los separados.

Demorei para achar um caminho, acho que a Vick esperava mais desta fic, mas creio que ela vai agradar (tomara).

Quanto a musica que eu usei na fic , quem pesquisar a letra verá que ela não tem nada haver com o que eu disse na fic, sobre a musica contar a história de dois elfos que viviam separados pelo mar. Eu escutava essa musica enquanto escrevia Premunição e ela tinha que fazer parte da história :P

Valeu pessoal, espero seus comentários.

Giby a Hobbit


End file.
